


I’m Going To Bleached the Pussy (BLEACH)

by sandkings321



Category: Bleach
Genre: Big Ass, Breeding, Degradation, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Raceplay, Racism, Racist Language, Seduction, Sexual Roleplay, Shotacon, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandkings321/pseuds/sandkings321
Summary: Yoruichi is looking for the right guy someone to take her and fuck her all the time. She had tried Japanese and black guys but with them, it didn't feel right like Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo are just too small for her. What she wants is a white boy to fuck her silly and let the superior white dick breed her. And then she found the one as she was walking around the human world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	I’m Going To Bleached the Pussy (BLEACH)

**I’m Going To Bleached the Pussy (BLEACH)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

I don’t own Bleach as they belong and owned by Tite Kubo, Madman Entertainment, Viz Media, Weekly Shonen Jump, and Funimation as this is a non-profit fanbase story with no intention for profit and made for entertainment purpose meant. Please support the author and the official release of Bleach!

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Yoruichi is looking for the right guy someone to take her and fuck her all the time. She had tried Japanese and black guys but with them, it didn't feel right like Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo are just too small for her. What she wants is a white boy to fuck her silly and let the superior white dick breed her. And then she found the one as she was walking around the human world.

* * *

**WARNING**

I don’t suppose nor endorse this kind of behavior or white-against-black racism or grown adult having sex with an underage minor in real life. This is a story for non-profit for entertainment purposes only so please don’t flame or report me for this.

* * *

**TAGS**

Low-to-Mild Racism, Raceplay, Breeding, Seduction, Degradation, Older Woman/Shota, Shota, Big Dick, Big Ass.

* * *

**_I’m Going To Bleached the Pussy_ **

**_Chapter One: Meeting the One_ **

* * *

Yoruichi Shihouin was kneeling on the floor like the typical black ghetto whore, a massive white cock stuffed down her throat while she worships his huge nutsack. She has been looking for the right cock for as long as she could remember, but she has found in the form of this beautiful, well-hung 10-years old shota, old to be her grandson thrice over...

...An hour beforehand, after dealing with another Shinigami-related matter with Kisuke, Yoruichi decided to let loose and prowl the streets of  **Karakura Town** to search for a nice, white well-hung stud. 

The beautiful purplenette strutted down the street with high self-confidence and a sexualized presence that can't be ignored. 

All due to Yoruichi's attire. Which's a sexy black dress that shows off her voluptuous hourglass figure and shapely legs that were highlighted by a pair of purple platforms stiletto heels.

She glances around the street to found herself tall, well-built white male stud that can sate the need for big white cock...if she can find the right size and the right white man to fuck her tight little ghetto pussy. She has been searching for the right cock from the right white manly hunk, but it proves to be a difficult one as most of the male that she slept didn't scratch that itch that has been bugging her ever since she entered the **Human** **World**. 

Even having sex with Kisuke and Ichigo both are very young/and older attractive hunks with big cocks by other people's standards. Still, by her standards, it failed to satisfy her taste for big white cock, which much disappointed her and only made it worse.

So she started her 'hunt' for big fat white cock sometimes. And to her great disappointment, progress in that regard is slow as a snail, and she thought to herself these days that she would never find the one.

Little did the "Flash Goddess" that her journey had ended on this very night from an unexpected source.

She absentmindedly bumps into somebody who let out 'ump' sound.

"Oh. Sorry for bumping into you, ma'am," Said a calm boyish voice right in front of her, which made her heart a skipped beat and a strange warmth spreading to her body. She glances down to see a short but  _ adorable _ shota boy with luscious

blonde hair and shining blue eyes.

And she knew at that moment she found the one who was her white master...in the most unexpected person. 

She smiles at the cute boy with a small, sultry smile on her supple lips as she opens her mouth and…

Yoruichi gagged and choked on the massive eighteen-inch python that slid down her slick throat as she squatted in front of her white shota master. 

Yoruichi couldn't help but be turned on when the camera that she brought with her is filming her slutty self sucking on this hyper-hung shota cock as if she is nothing more than ghetto slut and showing her fellow ghetto the true virtue of white supremacy...

...After talking to the boy whose name was Eric. She, without a moment's notice, took him to a nearby love hotel,  **Heart's of Venus** , which was her favorite place for a sexual night of passion.

"So," Eric the shota started off with a cute, charming smile. "Why does a gorgeous black beauty like you take me to a place like this?" The white-shota asked as he placed his small yet deceptively strong right-hand flat on her large ghetto ass, giving it a playful squeeze. "I think that a sexy ghetto niggeress like you need to learn their place beneath a superior white man like me." Stated Eric as he set his all-embracing gaze met her submissive nigger eyes.

"S-Sure, that would be n~nice!" Yoruichi moaned out in a voice full of neediness and want as her thong were getting soaked by the aggressive action of the cute yet utterly superior white shota boy. 

The white Shota smugly smirk in a beautiful and dominating fashion showing all of his white charisma and domineering charm toward the horny black whore as both of them made their way toward the love hotel with him grabbing her fat ghetto ass all the way there... 

"...Cumming. Take it, you stupid, fucking nigger!" Shouted Eric as his large white cock started cum

...After buying the best room for her new white master, Yoruichi acted out with pure hunger for Eric as she fondled his slender frame. It didn't take much for Eric cock to get hard within his trousers for some bleaching and dominating on some nigger-slut cunt...

...Yoruichi clenched the bedsheets as her eyes rolled deep into her skull and tongue hanging out, as she moaned and groan with animalistic fever and lust, the raw 18-inch white monster cock showed her pussy no mercy at all. 

Not that she had a problem with it, of course.

"Do you like that you nigger whore!" Eric said to Yoruichi 

_SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_ _SPANK!_ Eric's hands swatted Yoruichi booty, goading her to speak toward the camera. "Now tell your fellow niggeress and sluts, what you are and your future now!" He said in the dark, demanding tone of voice.

Doing as she told, Yoruichi looked at the camera and spoke up with worshipful lust in her husky voice. "I Yoruichi is nothing more than slutty nigger whore. Born to be worshiped, the manly white man and their superior white cock. I'm happy to be put in my place as a nigger and slave for a white man like my domineering white master!" 

She moaned loudly out as her white master was slamming his 18-inch cock deep inside her cum-stuffed quim as she Aheagoing and cumming right in front of the camera showing the viewer of her undignified and shameful visage.

Grinning savagely, the shota procced to fucked his newest ghetto bitch as he slapped her thick asscheeks over and over for the camera and the viewer's pleasures.

Yoruichi's was truly blessed to find her superior white master and to be reborn as nothing but a nigger slave, filthy ghetto whore and future black baby-breeder for white children's...

* * *

And...scene. Sorry if this story not as good or precise as my others, but it pretty hard to white a 10K story with a decent sex scene and not go overboard with it.

Anyway please favorite, follow, and join my  [ DragonLand ](https://www.patreon.com/DragonLand)


End file.
